neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TacticalMaster
If you're leaving a new message, please click the "Leave Messages" and make sure you fill under the "Subject/headline" section before writing a message. That is where you'll title your messages and separate the other ones. If you want to reply to a message, then just click "edit" on the header. ALL MESSAGES UNRELATED TO A MESSAGE SECTION WILL BE PUT IN THE UNTITLED POSTS. Untitled Posts You are sure that you have beta access and downloaded build v0.972t ? If yes, that might be some weird bug on your version and you should report it at forums for Dan to fix. I double-checked and it works fine for me: http://i1302.photobucket.com/albums/ag130/Kaaven/friction_zpsb2f38c0b.png Kaaven (talk) 20:41, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Um, yes. I downloaded it. I'm very sure. It's the 0.972 version. Still doesn't work. But I am not sure how it is caused. I need evidence, but I'm not a coder. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 22:45, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Death page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Death cap - Why delete? Hi TacticalMaster, the page about the death cap was a duplicate: http://neoscavenger.wikia.com/wiki/Mushrooms Malacodor (talk) 18:50, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mate! In regards to deletion of Death Cap - it is already described on Mushrooms page. There is so little additional info about it that there is no need for a separate page - same thing goes for other small, similar items like different kinds of Berries or ammo types for the same weapon (Rifle Rounds). Crafting Hi TacticalMaster, I'm currently working on a template for recipe tables and item lists, so there's no need to make any changes in crafting recipes and on the Item Properties page right now, they'll be replaced anyway. Malacodor (talk) 14:41, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Deleting redirects If I type "shop" in the search box 5 different titles for the "Shopping Cart" page appear, that's rather confusing than helpful. The search box isn't even case sensitive. Write "308" in the search box and hit enter, the search function easily finds ".308 Hunting Rifle". Some of the redirects might make sense, but we don't need a redirect for every variation of a page title people can think of. Malacodor (talk) 13:27, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Redirects I removed the delete tag from some redirects where I thought it makes sense. If you still disagree with a deletion just tell me. Malacodor (talk) 23:08, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Light app I have checked that with iSlab. It does not change the info-box for item (stays 10/h regardles of what programs are inside) however it does consume 20 instead of 10 per hour if light app is inside. There is even a bug there, I think, as it uses 20 charges per turn even if light app is inside but not turned on. I don't have a good save with charged smartphone - could you check if it behaves the same with as iSlab does? It would be helpful to check that before posting a bug report for Dan to fix. ---unsigned message by Kaaven (talk) :...Um, it's supposed to work that way? ---TacticalMaster (talk) 02:59, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::It should, but only when the app is on, I assume. Kaaven (talk) 03:19, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :